She came back
by Hannah1796
Summary: A few years after had left pinky comes back leaving Joanie's secret feelings rushing back Contains underage sex older/younger relationships don't like don't read


pinky was thrilled to have been coming through Milwaukie again not for Fonzie in particular although she hoped they could have one last night of hot sex before she took off again she was more excited to see the young Joanie Cunningham again she's heard she's become such a pretty young woman now the last time pinky saw her she was just a young teen who doted on her every chance she could pinky knew a crush when she saw one it was clear as day that Joanie had a schoolgirl crush on her which pinky has had experience with herself she considers herself to be bisexual which was one of the reasons she had to leave the convent one of the nuns caught her giving one of the other young women there oral pleasure she knew same-sex relationships frowned upon by some which is why she never dated a women only nights of hot female lovin" she's rarely kept relationships with men she could never flaunt a lady around like that its not that pinky was ashamed of being bisexual she just didn't want to have to fight anyone who tried to call her a freak or a whore,

Pinky had finally got to the body shop Fonzie worked at as she parked her bike she noticed someone two people leaned up against the broken down car she took off her pink heart-shaped glasses gasped at what she was seeing Fonzie with his best friend Richie against the car kissing him passionately she didn't wanna disturb the two so she just quietly walked back out of the garage

Back at the Cunningham house, Joanie was in her room feeling anxious to see pinky again she was so famous now she never thought she would come back to this old town let alone to see her Joanie thought looking up at her poster of pinky that centered her room before she had posters Joanie would always carry a small picture of her in her school bag she would tend to take it out at night to look at it no one knew about the feelings she felt for pinky she herself tried to brush it off as a schoolgirl crush and nothing more but as time progressed and she grew up shee life-shattering she would not be able to have kids get married or kiss anyone she might even get sent away like some girls did the kids at school already think she is one for so many pin-up girls in her locker but Fonzie already took care of them he and Richie have been sneaking around for who knows how long now sadly both cunninghams had to suffer well it wasn't too bad at least,

joanie dear come down pinky is here called Marion

oh God she's here panicked Joanie she began to take a deep breath to calm her nerves she didn't wanna look like a blubbering fool around pinky

She hurried downstairs and she couldn't believe pinky was standing there she thought she'd never come back for her and she did she finally did

joanie look at you you look so gorgeous since the last time I've seen you and you're taller says pinky pulling Joanie into a hug

joanie wanted to hold her forever but Richie and Fonzie came through the door as soon as she let go of her embrace leaving her to jump into the arms of Fonzie literally

During dinner, pinky and Joanie couldn't stop making eyes at each other

She really did blossom into a hot little thing didn't she thought pinky biting her lower lip she needed to get her alone fast

miss Cunningham, I've been meaning to ask if it's alright if I took Joanie out for a drive on my bike to check out a few places during my stay we won't be out late says pinky

Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea right Howard? Asks Marion

I don't see why not you girls deserve to have some fun says, Howard,

Richie and Fonzie exchanged looks at the table

I need to excuse myself for a minute Joanie you wanna help me with the pie? Asks Richie

joanie looked at Richie confused leaving Richie to give her a see me in the kitchen look

of course, I'll help with the pie says Joanie smiling

soon enough both siblings ran into the kitchen

look, Joanie, I know you've had it bad for pinky for like forever but I think you should be careful, don't you? Asks Richie in a brotherly tone

Well you and Fonzie sure don't take it slow says Joanie hand on her hip and how did you know I never told you

No but you've always looked at her the way i looked at James Dean for a long time and that pretty much gives it away says, Richie,

joanie then blushed

no need to get embarrassed Joanie I just think you shouldn't fall too hard for pinky remember when her and Fonzie split how devastated he was? I don't wanna see that happen to you says Richie nudging her shoulder

Don't worry about me rich this isn't like the time you had to save me from the devils gang this'll be different says Joanie smiling

after dinner was over pinky and Joanie ran off riding in the night taking in the wonderful night air until they reached their destination pinky's hotel room Joanie felt butterflies in her stomach

something the matter Joanie? Asks pinky hopping off her bike

No, it's just that I've never done this before with anyone says Joanie looking down face now red

pinky laughs and leans in to kiss her passionately darting her tongue into her mouth she then pulls away

there's nothing to worry about dollface I'll be gentle says pinky running her hand over Joanie's face

joanie smiled as pinky grabbed her hand leading her way into the hotel

It wasn't much but it was good enough for the two lovebirds Joanie made her way towards the bed sitting quietly while pinky put on a rosemary Clooney record she than turned out the lights and lit a candle

She turned to face Joanie as she pulled off her pink dress shirt breasts bouncing slightly she then pulled down her white shorts and panties

Joanie had no words she had always dreamed of this moment and now that it's finally happening it seems like a dream,

Pinky came to the bed sitting next to Joanie she pulled her into another passionate kiss more heated this time

Joanie laid herself down on the bed undoing her jeans she pulled them off along with her panties tossing them against the room she than propped her legs up opening them slightly

you sure you're ready? Asks pinky

Yes I'm ready i want you pinky says Joanie In a lustful tone

pinky wasted no time she parted Joanie's legs she ran her fingers over the opening of her virgin pussy she than wet her fingers by placing her tongue over them she knew Joanie still had her hymen so she didn't stick them in too far just yet she just pumped them in softly and slowly judging by Joanie's moans it was working she smiled at the younger woman knowing she was gonna make this the best night ever

The two spent the rest of the night making gentle shameless hot love exploring every part of each other's body it was erotic

The two laid there for a little while longer before having to take Joanie home nuzzling in each other and holding hands

The ride home started the same taking in the night air enjoying the nice ride the only thing different was wind flowing through their slightly messed up bed hair

Pinky walked Joanie to her door kissing her good night

i can't wait to spend the summer with you JC

Joanie had never had someone call her that before it made her smile and blush to hear pinky call her that

i can't wait either says Joanie leaning in for another kiss

pinky watched as the girl went into her house this summer fling was gonna be the best ever

**The end**


End file.
